


TsubakixErika Fluff 1

by MakandChiz



Category: Anime-Gataris
Genre: Angst?, F/F, First In The Fandom, Fluff, No Beta, idk why i even wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: Anime-Gataris Fluff between The Anime Club President and the Student Council President.
Relationships: Aoyama Erika/Akabane Tsubaki
Comments: 11
Kudos: 3





	TsubakixErika Fluff 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyt, found this in my docs so I decided to continue it. Why did I even shipped this? Idk, I probably had an addiction for childhood friend tropes.
> 
> They're probably OOC so whoops.
> 
> Pairing: Tsubaki x Erika

Erika sat at the far corner of her room, hugging her knees close to her chest. How many times has the anime club been threatened by the student council to be shut down? Why would they even do such a thing? It's not like they were breaking school rules.

Erika felt hopeless. She was the club president. She knew she had to do something or what kind of president would she be if she won't try her hardest to keep the club alive? She tried asking the student council president many times why but the girl won't give her an answer.

Speaking of the student council president, even though Erika loved the girl very much and she was trying her best to be an understanding girlfriend, she can't help but feel frustrated towards the girl. They shouldn't be keeping each other in the dark, dammit.

"Erika?" Erika huffed as she looked away from the door. She knew who owns that voice. How could she not? She fell in love with the person owning that stern yet sweet voice.

"Erika…" Tsubaki cooed as she slowly closed the door. Tsubaki slowly crawled on the bed, unsure whether or not she should touch Erika. She knew all too well how sensitive the girl can be sometimes.

"Erika, are you mad?"

"What do you think?" Erika snapped, tears forming at the edge of her eyes. Panicking, Tsubaki let go all of her restraints as she caressed the girl's cheeks, wiping any stray tear that managed to fall off the girl's cheeks.

"Erika…"

"I hate you!" A hit on the chest.

"I hate you." Another hit.

"I hate...you." Erika's fist clutched the student council president's uniform.

"I'm sorry." Tsubaki pulled Erika in a tight hug, pressing her lips against the girl's forehead.

"Why? Just tell me Tsubaki, why? I'm trying to be understanding her but I don't get you at all. One thing you're all nice to the club, the next thing you already had a shut down notice on your hand," Erika looked uo to meet Tsubaki's gaze with puffy eyes and the latter can't help her heart drumming against her chest, "tell me, what's going on in your mind."

Tsubaki bit her lip, aveeting her gaze. As much as how she wanted to tell her girlfriend the truth, she can't. She was told to keep it secret and she won't back down on her word. "I'm sorry. I know it hurts you a lot but I promised to keep it a secret and you know how I am. I swear it hurts so much when I see your dejected face every time I went to provoke your club."

"I… I understand." Erika doesn't understand anything at all but she trusts her girlfriend so she'll let it go, for now. She doesn't know how long she can keep uo the facade though.

"Cuddles?"

"Cuddles. Also, I recorded this season's newest episodes."

"Alright, let's settle with that. I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
